


Glitter and Gold

by BesChicken



Series: Calling All The Monsters (Fantasy/Monster AUs) [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, CEO Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Human Kim Minseok | Xiumin, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Mentioned Werewolf Wong Yuk hei | Lucas, Minseok works in an office with Mark and Baekhyun, Secretary Byun Baekhyun, Secretary Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Vampire Byun Baekhyun, Werewolves are also briefly mentioned, i only tagged nct for mark and i'm still a lil unsure about it, im sorry bud, poor mark lee, we STAN, we love vampire/human relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BesChicken/pseuds/BesChicken
Summary: The office seemed slower today, as if the whole world collectively looked at Minseok and raised a big middle-finger in plain sight.And what he means by that is: his fucking job sucks, and all he wants to do is go home and comfort his sick vampire boyfriend.Is that so much to ask?Apparently so, if his day wasn’t hard enough, a young kid- Mark Lee- decided that today was the day to confess.Minseok hopes that if he keeps his head down he won’t be seen, the shy wave he received in return was yet another obvious *fuck you* from the universe.(This is a Halloween fic, or it has Halloween/supernatural elements in it as I don’t really focus on Halloween in this sadly.)





	Glitter and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> yO YO, so I admit, I'm a day late for Halloween but this is uh- for- the Day of the Dead? mHm fo sho
> 
> I introduce Kim Minseok/Byun Baekhyun! A ship that I didn't know I shipped until I shipped it! (amazing bes, just fucking great job)
> 
> I haven't looked at any Halloween Prompts but as far as I know this one (“Jesus, (~Name~), how are your feet colder than mine?” “I’m a fucking vampire, a goddamn dead-man-walking, yet here you are with feet the temperature of the fucking Arctic.” ) is mine.
> 
> Now this is my first time writing for Minseok and Baekhyun in a ship and despite being a Halloween fic there's not much spooky shit- if at all.
> 
> So I’m a little bit disappointed in myself but ey
> 
> (Btw the title is from glitter & gold by Barns Courtney, I didn’t have any other ideas sorry)
> 
>  
> 
> I’m Bes, and welcome to (the Disney channel) the fic where I don’t know what the fuCK I’m doing but decided to post it anyway hahA

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A strong burst of wind shakes the trees, leaves fall down and scatter across the grass and sidewalks- busy walkways.

 

Parents lead their children around, carefully to not let their child’s hand leave their own.

 

Because on such a day anything could happen.

  
  


Halloween, the day of the dead; such a strange day.

  
  


A day where the supernatural races are celebrated, and accepted.

 

Pumpkins line the porches of several houses, fake webs lay atop of trees as decoration.

Even in the air, there’s something so- eerie about it.

  
  


The supernatural seem to be drawn outside, to stare at the decorations, and enjoy the various types of food laid out and made specifically for this day.

 

Vampires pass houses with messily placed blood, and wince at the slightly-overpowering smell. 

 

(Not of iron, but that horrid mint scent. That type of blood is normally used in the special-effects industry.)

  
  


Werewolves stalk past houses in packs staring in awe, and giggling to each other over the particularly made up ones. Hiding behind one another as people in costumes (or some of their own) scare them for fun.

  
  
  
  


Humans are such weird creatures.

 

Accepting only what they deem fit, and shunning the other side. 

  
  


The pure idea of there being supernatural beings, and that those beings live and thrive in society is romanticized.

 

Written about in great detail, and is accepted by a group of people but not the entire population of Korea. 

 

Seeing, and knowing that it’s reality, and not some fantasy.

The line between fiction, and reality is thinner than the humans would like to admit.   

  
  


Minseok, though? He embraces it without hesitation; although, he doesn’t have much of a choice. 

He’d seem a bit hypocritical to shun all of the supernaturals, but date one of their kind, wouldn’t he?

  
  
  


\ \/ /

/ /\ \

  
  
  


\ \/ /

/ /\ \

  
  
  
  
  
  


The office seemed slower today, as if the whole world collectively leered at Minseok and raised a big middle-finger in plain sight.

 

And what he means by that is: his fucking job sucks, and all he wants to do is go home and comfort his sick vampire boyfriend.

 

Is that so much to ask?

  
  


Apparently so, if his day wasn’t hard enough, a young kid- Mark Lee- decided that today was the  _ day _ to confess.

  
  


Minseok hopes that if he keeps his head down he won’t be seen, the shy wave he received in return was yet another obvious  _ fuck you _ from the universe.

  
  
  
  


The redhead nervously makes his way to Minseok’s desk, weaving his fingers together.

 

“Hey, um, Minseok-Hyung?” The man snaps his head up, wincing at the audible crack of his neck.

  
  
  
  


“Uh- Yeah? What’s up, Mark?” The younger man awkwardly rubs the side of his arm, Mark’s fingers tremble in nervousness.

  
  
  


“U-um, did you have plans for H-halloween?”  _ Damn, straight away, huh?  _ Minseok chokes out a breath, regaining his composure quicker than he would have liked as it let him avoid answering.

 

Does he have plans? Ha, sadly so.

  
  


His boyfriend is at home probably whining about him not being home yet.

 

Little bastard.

  
  


(Baekhyun sneezes, his body jerking on the bed. “Ah, shit! F-fuck, is someone talking shit? There’s what Hyung always said whenever I sneezed.”)

  
  
  


“Uh- y-yeah, I do.” Minseok steals himself against the saddened gaze of his dongsaeng.

 

At some point Mark deserves to be let down, and he just happened to decide that the time was now. 

  
  
  


Honestly, Baekhyun hangs on him at work, which he shouldn’t be doing. 

 

Any air of professionalism Minseok has before Baekhyun is he office is long gone, but is Minseok going to stop him from doing so? 

 

The truth is that he’s tried, long story short- Baekhyun is bringing his cute-ass back to the office whenever the vampire gets better, and will probably (definitely) do it all over again.

 

Anyways- the younger man hangs on his shoulders, and repeatedly kisses his cheek despite Minseok’s murmured threats against him.

  
  


How could Mark not realize who Baekhyun is to him? It’s not like anyone else in the office does that shit.

 

Minseok visibly clenches his hand into a fist; momentarily he had forgotten about Kim Jongdae’s existence. Ah, what a blissful twenty minutes, it was.

  
  


Thinking about it, Jongdae does tend to hang all over him as Baekhyun does- and Jongdae is in a relationship!

  
  


Fuck, it makes so much more sense now. 

 

Although, it pisses him off to know why Chanyeol had laughed every time Minseok has went on multiple rants, all directed at the younger man- drunk, and  _ sometimes  _ sober, but the details don’t matter. 

  
  
  
  


“You know, with- Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun, my partner. He, he works as Junmyeon’s second secretary? Alongside me.” Although it’s the right thing to do, Minseok feels almost sad for the younger man.

  
  


Regardless of Mark’s somewhat awkward feelings towards him, he still admires Minseok above else.

 

Minseok knows through the awed stares, and proud grin wherever he praises the younger. He’d be lying if he didn’t have his own admiration for his dongsaeng.

  
  


Mark is an extremely ambitious child, Minseok sees a lot of himself in the younger. 

 

He wishes he had someone who could have guided him in his youth, if he had an adult, maybe he’d have gotten his life on track a lot quicker. 

 

Though, even now, he’s not very good with accepting orders and advice. Even from his elders.

  
  
  


“Ah, of course! I, how did I forget? Haha, um, I’m-uh, I’m gonna leave now! Can we please never speak of this again, Hyung? I mean, there’s nothing to speak about as  _ this _ never happened!” Minseok bends a wince behind a pained, awkward grimace masquerading as a smile.

  
  


Marks hurriedly and clumsily jogs to the door, knocking over some of the piles of papers (organized by Minseok, obviously not Baekhyun) in the process.

 

A yelp comes from his human dongsaeng, as he bends down to slam the stack on the desk once more.

 

“Mark?” The redhead stops at his words, Minseok frowns as Mark visibly tenses.

  
  


“If you need some- time to cope, or- figure some things out, Junmyeon wouldn’t reject it. You know how much he values his employees health. Especially if it’s a worker who he particularly likes.” 

 

Mark spins on his heel, instead of a resigned shadow, his face shows a determined expression. “Thank you, Hyung, b-but I won’t need it! Working is an escape for me in ways I’m sure you know, just- give me a few weeks, I’ll be fine.” 

  
  


Minseok refuses to admit that his chest swells his pride. “Of course, but remember, the office is here for you. Neither it or we would leave you if you take a break, kid.”

 

He doesn’t comment as Mark quite obviously avoids his gaze.

  
  


Mark takes the time to straighten out his shirt, freeing it of any wrinkles- which happen to be never ending. (Living with Wong Yukhei is chaos; living with the werewolf and also not having time to iron his clothing is even worse).

 

Having long since overstayed his welcome, Mark turns and leaves his Hyung’s office with wave. 

 

It hurts, his heart aches, but it’ll pass. 

It’ll take time, and maybe even a few tubs of ice cream and being manhandled into cuddling with Yukhei. 

 

Life is way too short to agonize and yearn over a taken man, Mark know he’ll still have an admiration for the elder. 

  
  


But that’s okay, Minseok seems to care for him, as it makes him feel better now, it will confuse and sadden him later.

 

That he knows for sure.

  
  


“Bye, Minhyung-Ah.” The boy just shuts the door ignoring his farewell for in turn he’s too deep in his own thoughts.

  
  
  
  


“I’m such a bad fucking person, one of the only humans in the office, and there I go- fucking it all up.” Minseok slumps forward in his seat, his forehead landing on his desk with an audible thump. 

  
  


If there is anything to take away from this event is that: he misses his boyfriend more than he’d like to admit, and desperately needs affection from the younger (technically older became of his status as a vampire, but Baekhyun died/was turned at an earlier age than Minseok. It’s messy and confusing, but he prefers calling Baekhyun his beloved dongsaeng rather than his technical Hyung). 

  
  
  


“To think I’d miss him, as soon as I reject a kid whom I respect and like. What a fucking day, Kim Minseok, great fucking job.”

  
  
  
  


\ \/ /

/ /\ \

  
  
  
  
  


His body moves sluggishly while his mind is currently thinking about his bed.

 

His own personal cloud, God, he really is tired.

Before he starts fantasizing about his bed, he moves.

  
  


Minseok stalks forward, shutting the door quietly. Ignoring the calls and yells of children begging for candy- he’s almost tempted to give them a stomachache.

  
  


Little goblins would deserve the pain, but he doesn’t feel like dealing with angry parents at the moment.

  
  


“Hyung?” Minseok turns, favoring cuddling with Baekhyun over a shower.

  
  


The door to their bedroom is ajar, probably stuck on one of Baekhyun’s stray pants that pry it open.

 

Once he’s rested, he’ll scold (read: beat his boyfriend’s ass) for making in a mess in their nearly spotless home. (All thanks to Minseok.)

  
  


“Hey.” Baekhyun doesn’t question him as Minseok flops next to the vampire. Baekhyun’s hand finds purchase in Minseok’s hair, curls of blonde hair wrap around his fingers, glittering like threads of pure gold.

  
  


“Tough day?” Baekhyun giggles, the only response he gets from Minseok is a grunt which he assumes is an affirmative.

  
  


“Come ere’, under the blankets.” Baekhyun wordlessly (which the exception of a few winks and smiles which earn him smacks on the head, worth it.) helps Minseok shed his work clothes in exchange for simpler garments. 

  
  
  


The human pecks his vampire on the cheek briefly, not giving the supernatural being time to respond before sliding into the blankets and throwing his arm around Baekhyun’s waist.

  
  


A startled squeak comes from Baekhyun’s mouth, Minseok simply tucks his head between Baekhyun’s cheek and the mattress. 

 

He should probably tell Baekhyun about his interaction with Mark, shouldn’t he? He’s honestly not really sure how Baekhyun would react.

  
  


Minseok teases his boyfriend, and may act a bit violently sometimes (smacks over the head, and kicks to Baekhyun’s shin.), but he’d never intend for Baekhyun to be mad.

  
  
  


Baekhyun has mentioned his affection towards their dongsaeng before, and he knows about the crush. 

And had even teased Mark about it before, but joking and being completely serious go hand-in-hand.

 

Most of the time, Baekhyun is at his most truthful when he’s joking.

 

Minseok can only hope that if Baekhyun releases any sort of wrath, that he’s there to protect Mark from it and to calm his love down. 

  
  


_ If _ . 

 

For all he knows Baekhyun could laugh, and move on quicker than Minseok expected him to.  

  
  


Byun Baekhyun is not an easy man to read, especially if he doesn’t want to be so transparent like he often is. 

  
  
  
  


“Jesus, Minnie, how are your feet colder than mine?” Despite his words, Baekhyun pulls Minseok just a bit closer.

  
  


The vampire scrunches his nose at the offended glare he gets in return. 

 

A soft pink appears on Minseok’s face, the blonde has the tiniest pout, most likely too tired to do anything but sulk quietly.

  
  
  


“I’m a fucking vampire, a goddamn dead-man-walking, yet here you are with feet the temperature of the fucking Arctic.” Minseok halfheartedly kicks his dongsaeng, which means he tapped Baekhyun on his lower thigh and promptly fell asleep.

  
  
  


Baekhyun takes a moment to be offended, is he that boring where his partner falls asleep on him? Will Byun Baekhyun need to step up his game? Probably.

 

But what matters right now are their pillows, the heavenly bed, and trying not to imagine murdering street filled with children in order to get some peaceful sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [it me](https://mobile.twitter.com/Bes_Chicken)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
> Sooooo what did ya thinkkk? I’m sorry for the grammar mistakes that I’m sure I missed! Hopefully I caught them all, I doubt it but still! 
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly I don’t have much to ramble on about, so I’ll leave you with this. 
> 
> Mark Lee, honey, baby, sweetie, my young boy who needs rest- I’m sorry hun! (•-•)
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> Made it through that piece of shit?
> 
> Thank you all for reading that garbage, I appreciate it!  
> Remember criticism and comments are welcome! So feel free to leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
